Ryan's Zillion Exes
by TheWorthlessPeons
Summary: When Brendon Urie, lowly cashier of Chaos Theatre Records, thinks he meets the man of his dreams in the form of Ryan Ross, he doesn't quite realise what he's buying into. Scott Pilgrim based.
1. When Brendon Met Ryan

**A/N: Firstly, this is a story based on the Scott Pilgrim books written by Bryan Lee O'Malley. The story is not ours. WE DON'T OWN IT.**

**If we did we'd be rich. And making this official.**

**Secondly, every odd chapter will be written by me, CatchingForRain, and all the even chapters will be writen by Uriefury. I just pulled the short straw and got made to introduce this whole thing. x3**

**All of the characters used are not ours, all the celebrities used are owned by themselves (Although Brendon wishes he owns Ryan) and all the over characters are copyrighted to the people who originally made them up yadda yadda. Enjoy the randomness~**

* * *

><p>It was, to put it politely, a really fucking boring ass day. Chaos Theatre Records was deserted. Not a soul in sight. Except Brendon, the lowly cashier who had been conned into working the Saturday shift for more than two months.<p>

Stupid Zack and his stupid idea of pulling stupid straws for stupid shifts.

The only benefit of wasting all of Saturday inside a stuffy record store?

Brendon had caught over 50 Pokémon in the space of four hours.

50 Pokémon. That's more than Cloud could catch in a whole weekend. Oh, he was going to be so jealous.

"Go, Shinxy!" Brendon cheered to his DS as his sprite representation threw an Ultra Ball onto the screen. Said Ultra Ball then released a large black and blue dog-like Pokémon. A Luxray, for those in the know.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?"

"C'mon Shinxy, do not hurt yourself in confusion!"

"Um. Heeellllooooo?"

"Crap! DIE, MAGIKARP, DIE!"

"You know, your Shinxy is actually a Luxray..."

"ARGH!" Brendon yelped and, showcasing his amazing reflexes, threw his DS across the room. He then looked up, in an attempt to see who had crept up behind him.

Oh. Desks are opaque.

A quick shuffle sideways, a large amount of scrabbling around and a small splattering of swearing was all it took before Brendon was on his feet. He once again scanned the area for the potential rapist/stalker/costumer.

He found him in the form of a skinny brown haired guy standing rather meekly a foot away from the desk. He was wearing skinny jeans, a loose fitting shirt and a rather elaborate scarf. He blinked at Brendon with brown eyes outlined with slight eyeliner.

"Oh. Uh, hi..." Brendon stuttered out, suddenly nervous around the first customer he had had in ages.

The customer smiled, and crossed his arms behind his back. "Sorry to interrupt, you seemed really busy..."Brendon stared morosely at his DS, which sat in the corner, still playing the battle music.  
>He continued, "Well, anyway. I was just wondering if you had anything by Double Standards?"<br>Brendon stared at the costumer and made a mental list about why this man standing before him was pure awesomeness:

1) He knew the difference between a Luxray and a Shinx.

2) He hadn't made fun of him for losing against a level 7 Magikarp.

3) He was wearing skinny jeans. You gotta love a guy in skinny jeans.

4) HE HAD JUST ASKED ABOUT BRENDON'S BAND. HIS BAND.

5) On second thoughts, maybe he hadn't noticed Brendon was losing to a Magikarp...

6) HIS BAND DAMNIT. HIS BAND.

"I said, have you got anything-"

Brendon snapped back to reality "Of course we have! This is the home of all things Double Standard!" Brendon let himself out from behind the counter and-resisting the urge to skip-led this fantastic customer towards the back of the stood.

"My name's Brendon, by the way." He said, trying to keep the conversation going. Not that he was desperate for a date-I mean, human conversation or anything...

"Ryan. My name's Ryan."

Brendon cheered to himself as he did a little dance within his head. First the name, then the number. Well, that's what Zack and Cloud both said. Tifa would probably be disappointed at him for being so shallow.

"Here you go!" Brendon stopped and gestured at the rather measly display of Double Standard merchandise and collectables. "It's not much, but we are trying to write a new album by the end of the year."

Ryan peered down and picked up an album and scanned the track listing. "We?" He asked softly.  
>Brendon was taken back. He said we? Oops.<p>

"Urm, yeah. I'm the guitarist..."

"Wow! I'm a guitarist too... Could I come to one of your practises?" Ryan looked up at Brendon with bright eyes.

Alarm bells started ringing. Not the real ones. The metaphorical, mental ones inside of Brendon's brain. He wasn't even meant to have mentioned that he was part of the band.

Brendon's brain did the only thing it knew how to do. It shut off.

Of course, when this happened, things occur that normally would not happen if Brendon was in control of himself...

"Will you go out with me?"

WHAT. HEY, MOUTH; NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT!

Ryan stared at Brendon. Brendon stared at Ryan and tried to understand why his body would let him down in such a crucial time. He was never going to get a date at this rate.  
>Oh. He rhymed. Brendon giggled uselessly to himself. Ryan mumbled something.<p>

Brendon stared at the guy who was still looking at his bands CD. "What?" he said smartly.

Ryan stood up and caught Brendon's eye. "I said yes." he enunciated clearly.

Brendon stared back and blubbed. He'd said yes. Wait. He had said yes?

"You said yes?"

Ryan bobbed his head.

"You said yes to go on a date with me?"

"Well, yes."

Brendon's brain kicked back into overdrive. He picked Ryan up and hugged him closely. "I HAVE A DAAATE!"

He then quickly placed Ryan back on the floor.

"Do I still have a date after that?"

Ryan smiled cutely (Brendon's mind did a celebratory dance at the fact he was going on a date with the owner of the adorable smile) and chuckled, fiddling slightly with the CD case in his hand. "Of course." Ryan said eventually.

"So, when are you free? I mean, I'm busy tomorrow and I've got work most of the week and then there's band practise and oh God, I need to tidy my house..." Brendon caught himself, aware that he was now rambling.

"I'm free on Tuesday. Do you want to meet at the Rockit?"

Brendon checked his internal diary-I mean, man journal. Because men don't have diaries. "I think I'm free. So, shall I pick you up..? Oh..." Brendon realised an epic flaw in his plan.

"Here. It's my address and my mobile number." Ryan passed him a small piece of paper with an address scrawled neatly in rather girlish handwriting.

Brendon blinked at Ryan, who winked almost flirtatiously, and then watched as Ryan made his way to the exit.

Brendon watched him to the door before remembering; "You know that's classed as stealing."

Ryan froze on the spot, glancing down at the Double Standards CD that he still held in his hand. "Oh. I guess that sort of ruins my awesome exit, doesn't it?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Kind of..." Brendon grinned, heading back to the counter to take Ryan's payment. He wasn't showing off when he flipped the card around his fingers in an elaborate fashion; no, that was just how he normally did things.

Except normally, he wasn't trying to impress the incredibly good-looking guy who he was going on a date with on Tuesday. No, he was not going to let anyone forget that fact. Oh, no.

"So, I'll guess I'll see you at the Rockit?" Brendon attempted to revive the conversation as they waited for the OAP card reader to wake up.

"Mmhmm." Ryan agreed. "Are you sure the Rockit is okay? It's really expensive-not that I'm saying you'd be paying for everything! We'd go halfsies!"

Brendon blinked owlishly and indicated that Ryan should enter his card pin and graciously looked away. 'Cause peeking at someone's pin number is as bad as looking at someone's you-know-what when you're both doing your business. Yeap. "The Rockit's fine. And halfsies sounds good."

Isn't the word halfsies amazing? Wait, no. Now is not the time to be admiring the English language!

"Right. Well. I'll see you on Tuesday." Ryan said, and once again headed towards the door. "I'm not stealing anything else am I?" he joked as he reached the door.

Only my heart, Brendon thought to himself before mentally doing a double take. Say what?

"Bye, Ryan!" he quickly called, and waved as coolly as possible as his soon-to-be boyfriend walked out the door.

Brendon watched him walk away until he could no longer see him. He stared wistfully outside for about ten minute, contemplating over the fact that he'd had a customer and gotten a date on the same day.

A smile graced Brendon's face; one of the first since waking up that morning. He bent down to retrieve his DS, glanced around at the shop, checking that no more potential customers were lurking. Finally, when he was satisfied that he was alone, he sunk down behind the counter once more to return to the world of his Pokémon.

Within five seconds he'd defeated that Magikarp.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop us a review? We'll love you forever.<strong>

**We may also give you a cuddly Magikarp. You know you want it.**


	2. Very First Date

**This is a non authors note: HELLO. THIS IS CATCHINGFORRAIN AGAIN xD No, I did not write this chapter, but Kirsten (Uriefury) Is unable to reach a computer so we decided that I would post it for her and write the note.**

**It's not a long one mind. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Zack, Tifa & Cloud are from Final Fantasy VII. In other words, not ours. x3**

* * *

><p>Brendon knocked on the door of young Cloud's house in a rhythmical fashion, and bounced on the spot while smiling until someone answered. He could hear the band playing without him, so decided to step up the knocking volume.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Guys?"

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Guuuyyyys!"

Brendon continued his revolutionary knocking technique until the band hit the last note and the door swung open. It was Zack who finally opened the door, drumsticks in hand; Brendon's smile grew cheesier and cheesier and Zack's turned into more of a grimace until he dared to ask what was up.

"You made it, finally" Zack commented, closing the door behind Brendon and watching as Brendon practically skipped in and threw himself at the sofa; somehow retrieving his guitar in the process.

"I was working, in your shop! Anyway, it's okay cause I have a date" Brendon chimed, tuning his guitar and swinging his head back and forth in some kind of celebration.

"You trippin' bro?" Young Cloud responded, leaving his bass on the floor by his mic as he ran over to sit next to Brendon and Zack on the sofa. Young Cloud had recently been caught watching 16 and pregnant, and had soaked up some of the hipster lingo they used. Tifa was not amused, as she flicked Young Cloud's ear and sat in the armchair by the door.

"For the last time, you're a pasty White kid, start acting like one!" Tifa spoke, rolling her microphone in her hands like a cat rolls wool. Young Cloud shrugged and turned to face Brendon.

"So, what's he like?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah Brendon, tell us about this guuuy!" Zack added, drawing his sentence out as he sat down and leaned his head on Brendon's shoulder. Brendon laughed and shrugged Zack off.

"Well, he's got brown hair, and he likes Pokémon!" Brendon smiled and sat back, thinking he'd said enough.

"What else then?" Tifa asked, getting up and placing her mic in its stand. Brendon bit his lip and racked his brains for something they might want to know.  
>"Well, his name is Ryan" Brendon said, looking down at his guitar and brushing it off with his sleeve.<p>

"Anything else?" Zack asked almost impatiently, moving in even closer to Brendon and bouncing in his seat, making Brendon and Young Cloud scowl at him until he stopped.

"Well, umm, oh! He knows our band!" Brendon half exclaimed, standing up and slinging his guitar strap on his shoulders. "We should practice now" he added.

"That's awesome!" Zack shouted. "We have faaaaans" Zack laughed almost disturbingly as he made his way to the drum kit.

Young Cloud picked his abused bass up off the floor and then almost dropped it; he was the klutziest person to ever walk, no, stumble on the earth. Tifa laughed a bit then grabbed her mic, and they unleashed pure awesomeness in the form of Double Standards.

**Some time later**~

"Good practice guys" Zack called from the drum kit, getting up hastily and stretching his arms. Everyone "whoo-ed" a bit, and plonked themselves down on the sofa.

"So, where are you meeting Ryan for you daaate?" Young Cloud asked almost mockingly, Brendon scowled a bit at Young Cloud then launched into telling them in full description (not likely).

"The Rockit!" he exclaimed, leaning back into the sofa and relaxing himself for a bit. It was weird for him to relax because Brendon was the most hyper person ever.

"Wow, are you going halfsies? It's expensive there" Tifa spike all too knowingly. Brendon nodded then got up, retrieving his drink from the table by the door. He took a gulp then grinned.

"Don't you think halfsies is such an awesome word?" he laughed, venting out all the idiotic thoughts he had to keep in earlier.

"Yeah, along with amazeballs!" Young Cloud added, rummaging through his backpack to find his DS. "I caught so many Pokémon earlier!" he grinned, flipping open his DS and showing Brendon. A grand total of 4.

"I caught loads at the shop earlier, I'm way ahead of you" and Brendon started up the argument of who was the best Pokémon trainer around. A few minutes later, after heated discussions of why all Magikarp should die and who was going to do this, Young Cloud and Brendon were now battling to the death and Zack was fishing for his DS in his 'man satchel' he carried around with him. Tifa smiled a bit and pulled her DS out from her pocket, joining in.

**The next day**~

Brendon frantically threw all of his clothes out of his wardrobe and onto the floor. Suddenly he had nothing to wear. He stood pretty awkwardly in just his boxers as he glared at the clothes which either didn't fit, were inappropriate COUGHpikachusuitCOUGH or he couldn't match up to look even remotely good as Ryan did yesterday. Brendon stopped to ponder how Ryan got to looking so good, but then looked down and groaned.

"Argh, I have no clothes" he said, pretty ironically as he had about a tonnes worth lying dismally on his floor right now. He sighed and dug through the mountain, eventually pulling out his nicest pair of skinny jeans.

"They'll have to do" he sighed to himself and pulled them on. He dug even further and found his red shirt, slipping it on while gazing at himself in the mirror. It was most probably the best thing of his to wear. He moved his hair around a bit so it didn't look like a mass of uselessness and moved into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"There's no hope." Brendon looked at himself, wide eyed, and messed around with his hair even further. It looked no different, so he gave up and grabbed his toothbrush.

"God, I'm so nervous." he whispered to himself, looking at his pale reflection in the bathroom mirror. Once he'd almost harmfully brushed his teeth, he grabbed his car keys and made haste to Ryan's house. It felt like hours of nervous driving and more hair rearranging before he pulled into Ryan's driveway, trudged through the gravel and knocked on the door. Ryan opened the door with a smile and Brendon grinned nervously.

"Damnyoulookreallygood" Brendon mumbled too quickly for Ryan to hear. "Hi" he spoke louder, smiling and leaning on the porch wall.

"Hey, Brendon. You're a bit early, you wanna come inside and have a coffee or something first?" Ryan asked Brendon, smiling and moving aside so Brendon could get in. Brendon nodded and grinned stupidly, walking into the hallway and looking around.

"The living room is just through here" Ryan stopped speaking to open the door on his right. "Sit down wherever, I'll be right back" Ryan smiled at Brendon as he sat down before running upstairs.

"Wow, this place is nice" Brendon whispered to himself, looking around at all the pictures hanging on the Walls and sitting on the mantelpiece. The one that caught his eye was one of Ryan with a brown haired man. He looked really happy, the mysterious man hiding part of his face in Ryan's neck, with his arms around Ryan's waist.

"I see you've found a picture of me and Spencer" Ryan said unexpectedly from behind Brendon. Brendon jumped and turned around quickly, his face darkening in a red shade.

"Uh, sorry, I was just looking" Brendon stuttered, slipping his hands in his pockets and biting his lip.

"Oh no, that's fine" Ryan laughed a bit. "I'll make coffee now yeah?" Ryan asked smiling as Brendon's cheeks faded.

"Um, yes, please" Brendon smiled and sat down, watching as Ryan left the room. He'd gotten changed into skinny jeans, a tight top and a nice looking jacket. He looked amazing. Better than he did 5 minutes ago when he answered the door in just a lounge about hoody. He sat back and looked at more of the pictures on the walls. Quite a few of them were of him and that Spencer.

"He must be an ex boyfriend" Brendon murmured to himself.

Ryan came back into the living room moments later carrying two mugs. He set them down on the coffee table in front of Brendon and sat down.

"So is Spencer your ex?" Brendon asked, picking up his mug and taking a massive gulp. He put it down hurriedly and gasped.

"Umm, it's hot" Ryan bit his lip and watched as Brendon flailed his hands around his face. "Do you want some water?" he asked.

"No. I'm okay now" Brendon laughed a bit at himself as he sat back into the sofa a bit.

"Oh, and Spencer is my ex, but I don't really want to talk about that" Ryan blew on his coffee then took a sip, averting his gaze from Brendon and to the pictures.

"That's okay then" Brendon smiled at Ryan, bobbing his head like an idiot. He stopped and picked up his coffee.

"I'm going to try this again" He said cautiously, blowing then sipping on his coffee hesitantly. Ryan laughed his cute laugh and Brendon grinned. **He either likes me or he just thinks I'm an idiot** Brendon thought to himself. He settled for the first and carried on drinking his mean coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**To answer some questions, you don't need to know anything about any proir story or events. This is all original except for the fact that it's based on the Scott Pilgrim books. Thank you for reading! 3**


	3. Roller Skates & Diet Cokes

**A/N: Sorry for the extraordinarily long wait for this next chapter. Or maybe it's not such a long wait. It just feels like such a long time since I've done anything for this story.**

**Anyway, more plot introduction, fluffy fluffiness and some inclusion of Scott Pilgrim referances.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anyone or the idea of the exes. Ramona and Scott aren't ours either...**

**Enjoy the third chapter~**

* * *

><p>"A table for two, please?" Brendon asked the waiter.<p>

The waiter stared at Brendon as if he was some common riffraff off the streets. Which he kind of was, but that's beside the point. It was still rather infuriating.

"Hello? Table for two, please!" Brendon asked again, waving a hand in front of the waiters face.

"Uh, Brendon?" Ryan interjected quietly. "I think I'll handle this..."

Brendon stared at him, but dutifully stepped back, feeling rather miffed that Ryan deemed him incapable of securing them a table.

He felt useless. Why couldn't he be more demanding?

Ryan seemed unaware of his dates problems however and quickly moved forward to speak to the waiter. He spoke in hushed tones, much too quickly for Brendon to catch anything of what he said.  
>Now Brendon felt left out of the loop, and useless. No, Brendon hadn't been on as many dates as he'd like to think that he has, but he was pretty sure that was now how it was meant to go.<p>

"Ryan..." He opened his mouth the whine, but was cut off when Ryan turned back to him with a rather exasperated look on his face.

"C'mon Bren, I got us a table." Ryan said, with a smile that chased away all of Brendon's doubts about the evening.

'He called me Bren.' the warm fuzzy part of Brendon's brain notified him, buzzing with joy. Brendon had to force himself to not skip to catch up with Ryan.

Ryan led him towards the back of the restaurant. The lights were dim here, and the smell of good food was almost overpowering. Brendon licked his lips, feeling suddenly hungry.

The seats Ryan led him too were cozy, to say the least. It was a booth, situated in a corner, with a small candle burning merrily, wafting a cheery scent around the area. When the couple sat down,their knees were touching.

It was cozy, to say the least.

There was a silence that wasn't quite comfortable, but wasn't exactly awkward either. Brendon was preoccupied by looking at the menu and cringing at the ridiculous prices. Did you really need to pay $15 for some potato wedges?

"What can I get you... Sirs?" A waitress asked from beside the table. Brendon hadn't even noticed her approaching.

Ryan peered over his menu to look at Brendon, who was unconsciously picking at the corner of his menu. "Bren, what're you having to drink?"

Brendon flicked his eyes up to meet Ryan's, before slipping to the waitress, who was staring at him expectantly. Her shocking pink hair caught the light, and Brendon was jolted back to the restaurant.

"Can I have a diet coke, please?" He asked, putting on his best charming smile.

The waitress returned the sentiment, and quickly jotted down Brendon's order. "And you, Ry?"

Brendon blinked at the use of a nickname. Ryan knew the waitress?

"I'll have the same as Bren, please, Ramona." Ryan said, staring at the waitress with a look that had some meaning to it.

Ramona grinned at both Ryan and Brendon before nodding. "I hope you two have a good night." She then stepped- no, glided- backwards, before turning and heading back towards the main hustle of the restaurant. Brendon watched her go, not realising that Ryan was watching him until he turned back and stared right into his dates face.

"She wears roller skates. Quite effective really, as long as you don't fall over every five seconds." Ryan stated, correctly guessing why Brendon was staring after the pink haired girl. At least he wasn't going all psycho jealous on him.

Brendon nodded awkwardly, not sure what to say. He glanced around the room, trying to find something to focus on or some kind of inspiration for a conversation topic. It was then that Brendon realised he was being watched. And that the person watching him wasn't Ryan. Which meant it was someone else.

He shuddered, feeling as if someone had stepped on his grave.

Ryan shot him a look. "Are you okay?"

Brendon blinked blankly at him. "Uh. I think I'm going to go toilet... Don't drink my coke." He said and quickly headed towards the washroom.

It took him several attempts before he found the bathroom (and one accidental foray into the ladies room) before Brendon was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection.

The posh lighting that surrounded the mirror didn't help sway Brendon's worries that he looked overly pale. His clothes looked too big, his hair not in the right places, his eyes too dark. He glowered at the mirror, telling himself that he was fine, and it was just the mirror making him feel bad.

"You know, you really shouldn't trust that mirror." A voice said.

Brendon yelped, and shot backwards from the mirror and into one of the spacious cubicles. He caught himself on the seat, stopping himself from falling into the water below. With a push of his arms, and an urge to be away from the toilet, he lurched forward, back into the open space in front of the mirror. A tallish man was standing there watching him, a bemused expression on his face.

"You know, when I came to surprise you I didn't expect you to overreact that much..."

Brendon huffed, trying to keep his heart within his chest and stop his lungs from shorting out. "I... Uh... You- what?"

"I came here, to surprise you." The man told Brendon as if it was obvious.

"Why would you surprise me?" Brendon paused, the face of this stranger suddenly becoming not as strange. "Do I know you?"

The man leaned forward and his hands on Brendon's shoulders. He then flipped Brendon into the wall so hard that Brendon smashed through it and back into the main room of the restaurant.

Chaos erupted. Brendon landed on top of some couples sharing sundae, splattering ice-cream and chocolate everywhere. Several people screamed and shot towards the doors while others grabbed cameras. Brendon rolled off the table, coughing through the dust and trying to wipe chocolate off his shirt. He'd have to buy a new shirt.

"You ruined my shirt!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

The familiar looking man stepped through the Brendon shaped hole in the wall, looking completely unfazed by everything. "Oops?"

Suddenly Ryan was by Brendon's side, a shocked looking Ramona standing a few places behind. The plaster and dust made it hard for her roller skates to allow her to move.

"Are you okay, Brendon? This is my entire fault; I knew this would happen..." Ryan trailed off, looking stressed and annoyed and worried and angry and a whole lot of other things too.

"No!" Brendon whined, too disgruntled to remember to act cool. "Some dude just chucked me through a bathroom wall and I landed on chocolate..." He sniffed miserably.

"I see you've met Spencer then."

That name clicked. "Spencer? Wha-?"

"Ryan, I really think you should explain this later..." Ramona called, eyeing the other man who was consequently eyeing her back.

"Ramona, you can leave." The man said. "I'm sure Scott'll want to hear about this new..." He paused to glance at both Ryan and Brendon. "Advancemnt."

Ramona glowered. "Oh, shut up Spencer."

Brendon's brain finally clicked. He pointed at Ryan. "Whoa! Spencer, as in, your ex Spencer?"

Spencer grinned, reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. "You mentioned me?"

Ryan scowled. "He saw the pictures."

"N'aw, Ry! You kept pictures?" Spencer's grin turned nicer, as if him and Ryan were having some kind of special moment.

Brendon suddenly felt like a third wheel. Which wasn't right.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" He exclaimed, cutting into the conversation and making everyone glance at him.

"Oh, sorry Brendon. Let me explain." Spencer smiled cheerfully, before lunging forward and punching Brendon in the face.

Ryan growled, and leapt forward, shoving Spencer into a table and scattering the last few spectators. Ramona leapt over a broken chair, and grabbed Spencer's arms, effectively stopping him from lashing out at Brendon again.

"Spencer, this isn't how it's meant to go!" Ramona muttered darkly.

"But I don't wanna wait!" Spencer pouted, pulling against Ramona's hold on him.

Brendon rubbed his face, feeling completely overwhelmed and rather abused. "Will someone please explain to me why my date's ex-boyfriend is trying to beat me up?"

Ryan turned to Brendon, still keeping a hand on Spencer, just in case he tried to break free. "This is Spencer... He's on my, er, many exes. He has some serious problems with moving on and decided to copy Ramona's evil ex and make a group of my evil exes."

"He made a group of your evil exes?"

"Yep. And you have to fight them all if you want to date me..." Ryan trailed off and glanced down.

Brendon stared at the three people before him. Ryan looked ashamed of what he'd just admitted, as if he'd been hiding something. Which he had, really.

Ramona was still holding firmly onto Spencer's arms, and was looking between both Brendon and Ryan, obviously wondering where the conversation was going.

It was then, in this brief lapse of attention, that Spencer made his escape. He pulled roughly against Ramona, before skipping back and placing himself on the other side of some tables. He pointed nonchalantly at Brendon. "Don't think this is over! The league is only just getting started!" He grinned happily, before quickly sprinting towards the kitchen doors.

There was an awkward silence as the three remaining beings in the room glanced at each other.

Ramona broke it first. "I better go... I'll tell Scott about this and then we can meet up and discuss about how to deal with it all. He's the expert, after all." She laughed awkwardly, said her goodbyes, and skated towards the front entrance.

Ryan glanced at Brendon. "Guess we better head out too, huh?"

The journey home was awkward, to say the least. Brendon drove quickly and quietly, occasionally grimacing as he knocked his bruised back or twisted in the wrong direction.

They were about five minutes away from Ryan's house when Ryan broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you there."

Brendon carried on looking ahead, and answered in a partially forced calm voice. "It's okay, you didn't know one of your exes would appear, stalk me into the toilet and throw me through a wall. No biggie." He winced as he shuffled in his seat. He was looking forward to a nice warm bubble bath when he got home.

Not that he had bubble baths or anything. Nope.

Ryan coughed. "I knew he was going to be there."

Brendon resisted the urge to do something dramatic, like use the imaginary ejector seat. "You what?"

"He owns the Rock It. I'm really sorry, Brendon! I should've told you before but you're gonna have to fight my, uh, evil exes."

"You're evil exes." Brendon stated flatly, actually stopping the car but only because they had reached Ryan's house. He then turned to stare at the boy who he'd arranged to have a date with. "You have more than just Spencer?"

Ryan fidgeted with his sleeves. "I have quite a few more..."

"And I need to fight them...?"

"Er, yes." Ryan glanced at Brendon, trying to see how he was taking the rather abnormal news.

Weren't things like this normally saved for that fifth date revelation... or had Brendon just been mislead by Tifa's incessant gossiping?

Brendon sighed; his brain was working overtime in an attempt to understand what had just happened. "Well, I suppose I'll have to start practising my fighting skills, eh?"

Ryan grinned, obviously relieved that Brendon hadn't just kicked him out of the car and drove off. "Shall I call you? Tomorrow?"

Brendon rubbed a hand over his face; he could feel a black eye coming on. "Sure. That'd be nice." He smiled.

Ryan undid his seat belt, and opened the door. He then paused. "Brendon..."

Brendon glanced over. "Yeah?"

Ryan leant across the gear stick and kissed Brendon on the lips. He then quickly pulled back and stepped out of the care. "I had a really nice time tonight, Brendon. Y'know, despite everything that happened." He smiled sweetly, the same smile that had got Brendon's heart beating when they had first met.

Then he was gone, walking quickly to the door of his house. He waved once and the disappeared inside.

Brendon stared blankly at the wheel of his car for several moments, trying to memorize exactly how it felt when Ryan kissed him.

All in all, that date hadn't been that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>A moth has joined me in my room.<strong>

**I like moths. I shall call it Dustox.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and we would appreciate it if you could spend a few minutes reviewing.**

**This has been CatchingForRain's chapter, just so you know.**


End file.
